The Price of the Bet
by lil.ramen.lover
Summary: /JONAS/Nacy/ She won't say it. He doesn't understand just like others. She should have been the first to say it. But the bet was cruel. So he blames Joe for making that bet. He has yet to hear those three words said back to him: "I Love You". Stupid Joe
1. Prologue

**I was bored.**

**I had gotten tickets to see the JONAS Brothers concert so I figured I should listen to their music and watch their show and watch Camp Rock. Though the plotline of the show is not that great, I did fall in love with the characters. Specifically, Macy. I was more of a Nacy fan then a Kacy fan though because Kacy looked more like a sibling relationship. I was inspired though. And this is what came out. It was originally supposed to be a drabble, but it got REALLY long, so I just wrote it in drabble-style but it's got more chapters to come!**

**

* * *

**

They all figured she would be the first one to say those words. After all, she was their number one super fan and has adored him from a far since they came to the school. But she surprised them. After they started dating, she calmed down slightly though she still had slight bursts of fangirl moments – like when they sang, dance, new albums came or a tour was announced. But she doesn't injure them with her equipment, rip off their clothing or stutter madly.

Though he had a reputation of falling fast (almost instantaneously), they knew it would be different with her. She was nothing like the girls he usually fell for. Heck, he wouldn't have even dated her if it was not for a bet from Joe.

It sounds cruel. A bet to date her for a month. But, he confessed a day after their first date and when she said she understood, he didn't. Thus, his interest in her grew – though she certainly did not make it easy for him to date her.

Still, they thought she would confess within the first week.

But nothing.

Not even after six months, when he told her that he loved her, did she return those important three words:

I love you.

* * *

**Haha! I wonder how my readers that have me on Author Alert will think about my non-anime story.**

**Read and Review please!**

**-Ramen  
**


	2. First Date Surprise

**Hi! I hope you haven't waited too long! This summer is crazy busy for me in general and my family is not making it anymore relaxing by dragging me to _every single family event!_**

**I've had the story in my head and written a bit for a long time but I've never bothered posting it. I just didn't feel the need. Then I read a spoiler for Jonas LA…**

**…Wait for it…**

**NACY IS CANON BABY!**

**So, it really inspired me because most stories were KACY fics. I also wanted to give a spin on the characters but I'm used to reading them a certain way.**

* * *

She was different that what he expected. On their first date, she didn't gush over the fact that she of all people was dating a JONAS constantly. In fact, she did not even mention it once. She did not even ask about music or anything remotely personal that she could later update on her fansite. She let him lead the direction of the conversation.

Which confused him, because on all the dates he has been on – the girl has either badgered him to tell her everything (meaning EVERYTHING) about himself or has told him everything (meaning EVERYTHING) about her, without him even having to say anything. But she followed his lead – she politely talked about the weather, the restaurant and the food. The most personal conversation they had, was how they hoped that Joe and Stella would get over themselves and date.

What shocked him the most was how she let the silence settle between them. Almost every other girl, felt the need to talk whenever there was silence.

But Nick enjoyed the silence. Unlike his brothers, the silence held more meaning for him. Being in a household filled with constant noise, the silence was important for him.

And she seemed to enjoy it too. She smiled politely at him whenever he looked up, but otherwise was content to enjoy her food and listen to the soft background music.

His brain could not wrap around the fact that energetic, always moving Macy seemed to love the silence.

He was rarely wrong, so when Macy was proving him wrong, he could not help but watch her closely from the corner of his eye.

She was surprisingly graceful and ladylike with her movements. Small bits of food, occasionally sips of her drink, straighten back, legs crossed at the ankles, hands resting on her lap whenever she paused during her meal to gaze across the room.

Everything was soft about her too, like the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips. But it was not love that made her soft. There was a great deal of care, but also a sense of knowing and underneath that was a dash of pain.

He walked her home, partly because it was the gentlemen thing to do and because his car was there.

Again, she surprised him.

On the other dates, there would be a lot of small chat at the door, where the girl would be fumbling with her keys waiting for a kiss and depending on his mood, they might get one.

But not Macy.

Macy thanked him politely and promptly walked inside. She smiled gently before closing the door. He remembers starring dumbfounded at the door for a good thirty seconds more before he moved his numb feet back to his car.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice...-**

**-Ramen  
**


	3. Forgiveness and Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS**

**

* * *

**

He expected her to scream and curse him. He expected waterfall tears and a slap. After all, he got those things for less from other girls.

He was screamed at when he was late for a date, cursed at when he had to cancel a date because of his career. He got tears whenever the girl thought they were breaking up (and sometimes they were right) and he was once slapped when he had to sing with a female friend of his on tour which somehow equaled cheating in her mind.

But not Macy. Macy simply smiled that confusing smile of hers and said "it's ok, Nick", before walking to her tennis practice.

How could she forgive him? Even he didn't forgive himself. This was a cruel bet, playing on her feelings towards him. He was manipulating the feelings he already knew was there to win a stupid bet against his brother. He would have strung her around for three months if his own conscious (thankfully) did not get in the way and confess to her the next day after their (confusing) first date.

So he waited. Waited for the revenge he knew was coming, because girls _never_ forget something like that.

But two weeks passed and nothing. No embarrassing updates on the fansite, no horrible pranks, no delayed reactions of anger to his confession. Even Stella did not appear to know!

But then he saw the signs – the smiles in the hallways, the help whenever he needed it, the polite hellos, she even had the nerve to flirt with Van D in front of him.

She was an evil genius, he would give her that. She planned on guilting him into insanity!

So he confronted her again, cornering her after her tennis practice. Her hair still damp from her shower – coming down in waves, her plaited skirt and off-buttoned shirt, she looked bewildered at him. Even through the words of anger that he heard himself throw at her, his unconscious mind still managed to tell him that she looked sinfully delicious.

But again, Macy surprised him. His brain shut down after her response.

"Um, Nick. If I have been making you guilty, I am sorry but that was not my intention. I really do forgive you. I say hello and smile at you because I always do that, I always try to help when it looks needed. As for Van D, we're co-captains for the mixed volleyball team so we were talking strategy for the next game and new training for the team." Her wide brown eyes peered at him in concern while she leaned forward slightly – enough that he could smell the soap from her shower but far enough that they were not touching. "I forgive you, Nick. But you need to forgive yourself."

She slipped under him and walked away again.

Before their first date, Nick had always been the one to walk away from her. Whenever he lost interest in the conversation or saw the girl he liked or just had to leave – he excused himself and left.

So when Macy walked away for the second time, Nick wondered if she felt the way he did. The uncomfortable turn of the stomach and the heaviness of the heart.

Because if she did – he really was a jerk.


	4. My Muse Macy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know JONAS or JONAS LA. **

**

* * *

**

It took Nick a while to acknowledge the feelings that he had towards Macy. Not because he did not recognize them but because they were for Macy – super number one JONAS fan girl. Though granted, she calmed down to be more like a friend.

But still…

He ignored how his heart tighten in anticipation whenever she was coming their way. Ignored how his heart stuttered whenever she smiled at him or said something sweet or hugged him. Ignored how his heart clenched painful whenever they had to part.

But the one sign Nick could not ignore was when he started picturing her in the songs he was writing.

He remembered staring blankly at the music sheets of his newest finished song. He could already tell it was going to be a masterpiece.

Which was a problem.

He vaguely remembers how his dad swooped down to snatch up the song, while his brothers stared at it over his shoulder. He didn't pay attention to how his dad praised him over and over before dancing out the room.

But he did remember his brothers. How they smirked at each other – almost as if they were twins who were separated by 2 minutes not 2 years.

"Whose the girl little brother?" Joe questioned with that annoying smug tone of his.

"She's got to be someone special." Kevin grinned almost with bursting happiness.

"After all, your best songs come when the girl is special - "

"- and this song is a masterpiece so -".

"Whose the girl?" Joe and Kevin – who seriously must be twins or something – said as they leaned down to eye level.

"Macy Misa". Nick barely noticed how his brothers whooped in delight and high-fived each other. All he could see was Macy.

Macy on their date, in a soft yet vibrant red dress.

Macy smiling before she closed the door.

Macy saying, "It's okay, Nick."

Macy walking away.

He felt his hands tremble, his heart pound. "I have feelings for Macy Misa. Macy, president of our fanclub. Macy, Stella's best friend. Macy, star athlete. Macy, _our_ friend." Nick closed his hands into fists as his voice grew bitter. "Macy, the girl who was the butt of our stupid bet. Macy, who did not become sad or upset or even indifferent but rather continued to be _a_ _friend_ after I told her. Macy, who walked away. Macy, who seems to enjoy being my friend rather then anything more."

Joe and Kevin were silent.

Nick ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah. I have feelings for that Macy."

* * *

**I just caught up on all the JONAS LA episodes! NACY IS SOOO CUTE! I love Nick's song - I'm your biggest fan. SOO CUTE! I also watched Camp Rock 2.**

**Read and Review!**

**-Ramen  
**


	5. 2 Idiots equals Genius ?

**Sorry it's so short. It's more of a filler. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS LA.**

**

* * *

**

He tried to ignore it. He tried to deny it.

Nick went back to avoiding contact in hopes of losing whatever feelings he had for her. When he saw her in the halls, he ducked into a classroom before she saw him. If she saw him, he'd only wave before running off. He was painfully obvious in his actions but he needed to get over her! He needed to just be her friend! That's what she wanted. So he first needed to get rid of these feelings.

He instead focused his feelings on someone else.

Britney with long blonde locks and a flirty smile. She seemed interesting.

Britney liked puppies and walks on the beach. She liked to dance. She was secretly afraid of the dark. She liked shopping and had the clothes to prove it. She helped out at the orphanage on weekends. Britney wanted to be an actress when she grew up. She was currently planning on modeling but she hasn't worked up the nerve.

She was everything Nick liked. Before Macy.

But now, all he could think about was that it didn't fit. She didn't like sports, she wasn't unconditionally nice to everyone, she didn't need to go shopping because she had a best friend fashion genius, and she wasn't brunette.

She wasn't Macy. She was all-wrong.

Nick stopped seeing her that night itself, there was no need to drag her on pointlessly.

When he got back, his –insert sarcasm here- lovely brothers interrogated him.

"So," Kevin began with obvious excitement.

"How did it go?" Joe ended with obvious excitement. Seriously, those two should be twins!

"No good! I couldn't get past the fact that she wasn't Macy." Nick hates feeling hopeless, and he was hopeless in his feelings for the brunette. He slammed the table in anger as desperation welled up in him.

Kevin and Joe exchanged glances. "So why don't you get to know her?" Kevin asked.

"What?" he hissed to his older brothers through clenched teeth.

"Well," Joe continued. "You always lose interest after getting to know a girl. And you want to be just a friend to Macy. This way you can kill two birds with one stone. Be her friend and lose interest in her that way."

"Who knew when you added both of your IQ it would equal genius?" Nick smiled.

* * *

**Read and Review please. **

**P.S. Don't you love Nick's last line (inspiration for the title)?  
**


	6. Info, Backfired Plans, Desires & Secrets

**I have to listen to JONAS songs whenever I write a chapter. By the time I'm done this fic, I'll know them better then I know my psychology...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or JONAS LA.**

* * *

Two weeks.

He spent two weeks, trying to just be _Macy's friend_. He talked to her during lunch, cheered her on during her games. He found out that she did not have a favourite sport but felt she was not the greatest runner though she held all the track records. He learned her little habits – the way she would glare and tap her foot when she was angry to the way she bit her lip when she thought he would get angry at her for something she did. They had their little jokes and even got to silent eye communication.

It was a fast improvement from knowing nothing to knowing almost everything. But he hungered for it. The knowledge of what Macy was. Part of it was in a desperate attempt to be her friend and lose that interest in her. But part was because he really did want to know everything about her.

Besides, as Kevin cheerfully pointed out, he hadn't started to stalk her. That's when they should worry.

But Macy did not seem to mind. She answered all of his questions patiently, called him her "good luck charm" for her games.

As if that did not get his heart racing.

He honestly believed learning everything about her would make him lose his interest because that's what happened with all the other girls. The more he learned about them, the less interested he became. But not with Macy.

Everything he learned caused his feelings to grow. Maybe it was because he started backwards. With the other girls, he learned everything good about them first then learned what was ugly later.

With Macy, he first saw the crazy first, which he learned how to deal with. Now, he was learning everything that was good.

What he did not count on was the other types of knowledge he wanted to learn. Things friends would not know.

He wanted to know if her lips were as soft as they looked. He wanted to know how to make her gasp, whether it was to lick the bottom of her lip or bit it or if all he had to do was pull her roughly against him. Would she taste like mint, her favourite gum, or her favourite snack, chocolate and strawberries or something completely different, something completely _her_. Where could he put his hands; on her hips, wrapped around her waist, cupping her face, around her neck, tangled in her hair or would his hands be constantly moving. Where would _she_ put _her hands_?

But he also wanted to know the intimate details. How to make her blush, how to cheer her up. How she looked when she fell asleep.

It scared him.

Just like it scared him whenever another boy came up to her. Whether it was Kevin or Van D – they were all the same, potential boyfriends.

He got angry at her. It was misdirected, and not even her fault. Though it was her fault for making her lips look so tempting. So what, if he was daydreaming about kissing her, which eventually led to wondering about the first kiss.

"Who was your first kiss?" he blurted out, interrupting her mid-sentence.

Her eyes popped out. "What….?" Her eyes darted around nervously. "Why's that important?"

He narrowed his eyes. He was always impatient when he wanted to know something. "I just wanna know. I'll even tell you mine, it was with Miley Stewart who I dated for a couple of years. She was my first love but we ended things. We're still friends though."

Macy tilted her head to the side. "Miley Stewart? That girl that hiding the fact that she was really Hannah Montana? Did you know she was Hannah?"

Nick's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I accidentally saw her change out of her wig during our tour. But you're avoiding the question. Macy Misa, who was your first kiss?"

Macy pouted. "It's a secret!" She ran off.

Did Nick mention he hates secrets?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Read and Review. I'd like to know what you think and your predictions for the next chapter.**

**3 Ramen  
**


	7. Chase Your Love

**It's a short chapter - like always. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or JONAS LA

* * *

**

He chased her.

What else could he do? He needed to know.

They had stayed after school in the library to work on their homework together. So the halls were empty as he chased her.

She wasn't really running though. He knew that as soon as he saw her, it was an easy, pace. But Nick knew if she saw him, and really ran? He never catch her. So he was quiet. She never knew he was behind her until he tackled her into the soccer field grass outside.

"Whaa~! Nick! What are you doing."

He honestly didn't know. He just knew he needed to know. He needed to know everything.

"Mischievous Macy Misa!" Nick teased as he straddled her as tickled her mercilessly. "Running off when I asked a question. So are you gonna answer?"

Macy was laughing beautifully. She wasn't trying to hide her laughter, it was gorgeous. Deep inside of you, from the stomach – laughter. She squirmed as she tried unsuccessfully to get away from his hands. But Nick was determined.

"Okay, okay, okay! Nick!" Macy squealed as she arced her back, trying to get all the air she could get. She gulped in as much air as she could, her chest rising and falling deeply. Her laughter dying on her lips leaving only a smile.

Nick's smile faded as he got lost in her. She was beautiful always. But in that moment, she was something more. Maybe because he made her that way. It was his actions that caused her to act like that, to smile that way. He made her gorgeous in that moment. And there was no one else there to see that. He got to see her. And that made this moment beautiful.

And it was dangerous. After all, he was still straddling her.

Thankfully, she cut through those thoughts. Temporarily at least, because what do you expect his mind to go back to when her answer was that!

He could see that she felt shy, but she looked him in the eyes. "I haven't kissed anyone yet."

He didn't know what he was thinking, probably because he wasn't. All he remembers is that in that instant, when she said those words, he wanted to be her first and last kiss. So he cupped her face and leaned down.

"No."

* * *

**Ohh! Cliffhanger! Lol**

**By the way, did you know JONAS is official canceled? There will be no season three. But I gotta say, season two's ending is also very fitting for a series finale. Makes me wonder if they knew this would be the last season...?**

**Read and Review please~!**

**-Ramen  
**


	8. Forgiven but not Forgotten

**SORRY! I'm so sorry about the ridiculous delay from the last chapter. But I had my finals then I spent my holidays abroad and the places I stayed at either had no internet or a really bad connection. I could read updates from other people but when I want to upload my own chapter…? Noooo – it has to die on me. But I'm finally back home, with a lovely internet connection! :)  
**

**So sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or JONAS LA.**

* * *

"No," Macy turned her head to the side, making his lips land on her cheek.

Rejection burned through him. It's egotistic of him to say this but he hasn't been rejected in a long time. He doesn't think it's ever been this bad though. Part of him wanted to get up and run away. Pretend this never happened. Go back to ignoring Macy in general. Pretend that bet never happed and that Macy was just another girl. And with any other girl, he would have.

But the problem was that she wasn't just another girl. She was Macy. He wanted her to be his.

So instead he tucked his head into the crook of her neck and asked "Why not?"

She was trembling beneath him. Like she was fighting tears. And when he raised his head to see if he was wrong – prayed he was wrong –, he was right. Her big brown eyes were tearing up but she wasn't letting any fall. His heart ached, and he gave in.

Even when he acknowledged the way he felt towards her, he didn't want to gave in. Giving in meant he was vulnerable. And Nick hated being vulnerable. He didn't need someone having the power to hurt him.

But he realized as he gazed into her teary eyes, that he rather be vulnerable then hurt her with his self-protection. He hurt her once too much already.

So, he gave fully into his feelings. It didn't seem to matter anymore that she rejected him. He could handle that pain more then her tears.

He cupped her face with both hands and whispered "Macy."

She sniffled. "I want my first kiss to be with a guy I've dated for a while. A guy I like and who likes me _back._"

Who ever said words don't hurt was an idiot because Macy's words cut right through.

"I thought you forgave me." Nick whispered, unwillingly to admit defeat.

"I do! Nick I do!" Macy cried as she clutched his jacket. They were both still wrapped around each other lying on the soccer field. "I forgive you _as a friend_! I forgive you in terms of friendship. We've been friends for a while, so I trust Nick Lucas as my friend." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "But in terms of romance or love, I don't trust you not to hurt me because the only time you showed you cared that way was due to a bet."

"Macy…" Nick's chest was tightening up painfully.

She had her arm flung over her eyes. "Did you know I knew? I knew about the bet before the date. I heard Joe and you talking about it." She was shaking again and Nick had no idea how to stop her. "I couldn't believe that you guys would be so cruel." She whispered the words that cut through him. "I didn't think it was possible. I thought my ears were deceiving me but then you asked me out. I said yes because how could I not. I was crushing hard on you for so very long." Nick's heart hurt at the use of past tense. "But then you immediately went to Joe and I heard you say-" she choked on a sob. "I heard you say get ready to pay up."

She whipped her arm off her face. "I can't trust you again, not with my heart."

She wiggled out of his frozen embrace and ran off again.

Nick just rolled onto his back and draped his arm over his face. "Damn," he whispered as laid there.

**

* * *

P.S. I'm sad that JONAS is cancelled…**


	9. Determination

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**Nick closed the door to his house and just stood there, eyes closed.

"Hey Nick! There you are! We were soo worried! It was like 6:30 and you hadn't called back! We were almost gonna call mom, dad and Frankie during their vacation! Hey, wait…are you okay?" Joe peered at his brother.

"Excuse me," Nick bypassed Joe and Kevin to head up stairs. He was mumbling under his breath as he scrambled for a pencil and paper. He didn't even bother to get out of his dirty clothes as he collapsed on the chair and started writing.

He didn't stop writing. Even with Joe and Kevin tried to get him to eat. Or when they called Stella over and she tried to get him to move. He just kept writing, and the papers kept piling up.

It was only around midnight when he slouched back in his chair to sigh.

"Nick," Stella whispered hesitantly as she stood beside him. She didn't know what to do with this version of Nick. She had never seen him like this.

"I'm going to shower, excuse me." Nick sidestepped her and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the bewildered stares of Joe and Kevin.

He let the cool water flowed through his curls, fall from his fingers tips or run down his back to the soles of his feet and into the drain. He just stood there underneath the current and replayed what Macy said over and over in his head. And she was right. While she may have forgiven him, she did not forget. Trust was something to be earned and he had abused that trust.

So what should he do?

He dried off and shrugged his sweats and tank top on. He walked out, ignoring the whispers of his brothers and Stella. He collapsed on his chair and pulled out his first guitar and started strumming. Anything; random chords, jiggles, parts of their songs. He just thought of Macy while he did this.

"Nick," Stella tried again.

He just looked up at Stella and then at Joe. _(I don't want to be him. I don't us to be like them.)_

And just like that the dilemma was over.

He didn't want to be like Joe, who couldn't stand the sight of Stella with someone else. He didn't want to be jealous and never have Macy in that way. He didn't want to be like Joe, going out with girls to make Stella jealous. He didn't want Macy and him to never happen, the way it seems like it won't happen for Stella and Joe because they were too scared and played it cautious. He didn't want them to never have their beginning. He wants Macy. For himself.

Regardless of the rejections, he's not going to give up on her without trying everything he has.

**

* * *

Hope you all didn't have to wait too long! Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them! You are all amazing! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**-Ramen**


	10. See Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or JONAS LA**

* * *

He was nervous to see Macy. Nervous was actually a huge understatement. Panic would be closer.

He wondered if she would be angry and chuck purposely (this time) a bat at his head. Or would she be sad and avoid his gaze.

But turns out he didn't need to worry because Macy forgave him…

…because they were friends.

Well, screw that!

He walked up to her at the end of the day when everyone else was gone. She was packing up from one of her club activities so she didn't notice him. She probably thought she was alone.

He had a momentary panic as to how to approach her. Especially since Macy knew marital arts quite well and doesn't hesitate to use it. He has the bruise on the side still to prove it.

So as quiet as he can be (which is pretty darn quiet because he is the silent Jonas), he walked right up behind her. He hugged her back to his chest, tucked his head into the crook of her neck, and wrapped his arms around her middle so her arms were pressed to her chest. He bent his knees on hers, forcing her legs to give out slight and hit the lockers, so the he was the only thing holding her up.

He was glad the Jonas group had to go through some quick self-defense lessons.

"Macy." He whispered immediately so she wouldn't panic, he didn't want to scare her.

"Nick? What - "

"Sh!" He cut her off. He was losing his courage with every word from her that screamed friendship.

He liked being her friend. But it wasn't good enough. He wants more and it's time she knows it too.

"I'm sorry Macy. I'm sorry about the bet. I'm sorry about trying to kiss you like that. I'm sorry I broke your trust. I can say 'I'm sorry' everyday, but I don't think it will ever be enough because no girl should have their heart played with. I'm glad that you can forgive me as your friend. But Macy, as much as I love being your friend, I can't anymore."

He heard her breathe hitch. He didn't know what that meant. Was she surprised at his actions? Was she sad that they weren't friends? Or was she hoping for the possibility of more? So many possible meanings for such a small breathe. But he preferred the last option. So with that belief in that, he continued.

"I want to be your something more. I know I don't deserve you after all this, but it seems when it comes to you, I'm selfish. I want you only to myself. And I hate it's that stupid bet that made me see you this way, but I do see you now. What I see is incredible. So Macy, please. Stop seeing me as your friend but rather see me as a man who wants you. I promise I'll earn that trust this time, and I'll cherish and treat everything about you with respect and care." He leaned his head further over her shoulder to peer into her eyes. "So Macy would you please see me?"

She nodded slowly.

**

* * *

So, what did you think? Romantic enough for you?**

**Read and Review!**

**-Ramen**


	11. Stuck in a Rut

**Sorry this is a little late!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas.**

* * *

He groaned as he slammed his head into his desk.

Joe and Kevin are used to his behaviour though and continued to play their video games.

Two weeks ago, Nick made that grand gesture – beginning for a chance from Macy. And she agreed – she would look at him not as a friend but as a man who wanted her.

He could see the effects immediately afterwards. The way she avoided his gaze, the way she tensed up, her fingers playing with each other. She would curled her body away from him yet her focus would be on him – his words, his gestures, his movements. She watched for it all.

But he did nothing.

Nothing. He remained the same to her. Mostly because he had no idea what to do next.

Pretty stupid of him to make this gesture without any more steps planned ahead but he didn't want her to get used to the idea that he was okay with just being her friend.

But Nick has NO IDEA how to woo a girl. Never has had the need… It sounds egotistical of him, but girls just flocked towards him. If being rich and famous wasn't an attraction, then being musical, silent and deep was also attractive to girls. He has never had the need to work for someone.

But Macy, he needs to work for, because he screwed up right at the beginning.

He needed to do it fast too because she was getting used to it. Either her vision has gone back to friendship because his desire to be more no longer stands or she's not attracted to what he is portraying. Which ever was not good for him.

He could write her a song. Technically, this angst has been making him shoot out songs left, right and center so it's merely a matter of choosing one.

But she knows that. She knows how easily a song can come to him.

If it were any other girl, that might be a good start.

But this was Macy and with her? He wants to go the distance.

The hard way it is…

"Hey! Do either of you know what Macy's locker combo is?"

**

* * *

Nick has talked tough but now's he's got to walk the walk. You think he can do it?**

**Sorry this is a little short but maybe the next chapter will be longer...**

**Review please!**

**-Ramen**


	12. Language of Flowers

**Sorry. I was dealing with my other stories and when JONAS was cancelled, I started losing my mojo. But I want to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or JONAS LA.**

* * *

First was daffodils – 2 bright yellow flowers (because one tells of misfortune). Beside it, he placed a small card that said the meaning: "new beginnings, unrequited love, you're the only one".

He watched her from a far, hiding. The shock was apparent from even where he was standing. She smiled and smelt the flower.

But then she closed the locker and went to class – leaving the flower in her locker.

His chest ached a bit but he smiled – albeit painfully – before going to class as well.

The second day, it was a begonia. It was a beautiful flower as the outer petals started out as a dark pink before growing softer in tone the closer it gets to the center. The meaning: "Beware I'm fanciful."

She treated it the same way as she did the first and his heart ached a bit more.

The next day, he gave her a Protea. The meaning of which was "change and transformation. Daring and resourceful."

But her behaviour towards it did not change. And his heart ached more.

The fourth day he gave her a single Lily of the valley. The card read: "sweetness and purity of the heart".

He watched from a bit closer this time. She bit her lip as she read the card and there was a softness that wasn't there as she looked at the flower.

The ache lessened.

The fifth morning, he made sure to sneak in a sunflower. He liked this flower as well as its meaning – "pure thoughts, dedicated love and adoration".

He watched her excitement, as she went towards her locker with what seemed to be tunnel vision. Her bright eyes again soften as she smiled and breathed in deeply (much more then previous times). The way she put the flower back, spoke of hesitation.

_(But then, I could be over thinking it and hoping for what's not there…)_ His heart thumped like crazy in his chest as he raked a hand through his hair.

The sixth morning, it was an orchid whose meaning is "exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness, mature charm and glorious femininity."

There was no mistaking it now – she was enjoying her flowers. Nick had Stella to thank for that. While Macy was in the middle of her admiration for the flower, Stella came over and saw the flower. After that, she immediately started squealing and reaching for the orchid.

Which Macy immediately moved out of her way.

He strained to hear her words but he got the gist of it. Macy was enjoying the gesture.

Nick smiled, it made giving the flowers much more fun. She loved it so he was too.

The seventh day it was a peony, which means "bashfulness, compassion and happy life."

The eighth day it was an amaryllis, meaning "worth beyond beauty". Macy blushed prettily at that meaning.

The ninth day, Nick put a little more effort in it.

By the time Macy got to her locker, there was a post-it saying to look up. Sticking out from her locker at the top, was a card board that said "PULL ME". Nick watched as Macy smiled and yanked out the long board with ease. The rest of the board said, "innocence and simplicity. It's a nation's flower (but not ours). There is a poem that goes 'A flower is a  , A person is a samurai.' Since this flower only falls once, as does a samurai without fear. Watch your feet Macy."

Nick watched as she happily spun her locker dial and opened it.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Out of her lockers, a countless amount of cherry blossoms fell out. Nick had to come especially early to do this. He managed to fill her locker with Cherry Blossoms, from top to bottom. The cardboard was to make sure it didn't fall out until Macy removed it. Cherry Blossoms were a personal favourite of Nick's. During the tour in Japan, Nick would see countless Sakura – which were another name for cherry blossoms – trees. They were beautiful when they bloomed.

Chatter erupted as the busy hallways stopped and starred at Macy and her flowers. Nick smirked as he could admit he had a selfish reason for this. He wanted to make sure that the guys knew that Macy was being courted. He could already see a few guys frowning among each other. But that could be because the girls' expectations suddenly went up, as most of them started giggling excitedly to each other.

Nick watched, like everyone else, as Macy stood stock still, her hand pressed to her mouth. But that did nothing to hide her huge smile and bright eyes.

The whole time he was giving Macy the flowers, she never once looked at him during them.

But today…

Today, her eyes shyly gazed up at him, a question hidden in her eyes.

He smirked.

Her face lit up and his heart lightened. Finally. Finally, he's forgiven.

But her face fell and he could only watch helplessly as conflicting emotions fluttered through.

* * *

**Hmmm… What's Nick doing wrong?**

**-Ramen**


	13. Rebuffed

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS/JONAS LA**

* * *

He's tried everything!

For two weeks, he sent her flowers. She enjoyed that for a while until he saw her starting to frown at the gesture. Then he stopped the flowers.

For the next two weeks, he left chocolates in her locker. All different types of chocolates; from the plain to the exotic. Chocolates with nuts, chocolates with fruits, fruit dipped chocolate, chocolate drinks, chocolate dipped candy. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate. Pretty much every type of chocolate he could think of. She liked it at first. She had a bit of a sweet tooth anyways and a weakness for chocolate in particular. But towards the end, he could see her start to ignore the chocolate or give them to Stella. So he stopped.

For the two weeks after, he sent her clothes. From shoe laces (when he noticed hers was broken) to beautiful cocktail dressed. But she started getting irritated with those faster then the chocolates. He thought maybe he was imagining it by the fifth day, but he knew for sure later when he saw Stella wearing _his_ skirt that she 'borrowed' from Macy.

It was by the end of the first week of jewellery that Macy came storming up to him and threw the necklace he got her, at him. He caught it quickly because it was kind of expensive. "Stop it!" she growled, trying to control the volume of her voice despite the fact that school was over and nobody was around them. "Stop giving me things!"

She was shaking in her anger. But he was confused – something he feels often because of her.

"Why?" He genuinely did not understand.

"I don't need you to spend so much on me!" She was hissing at him. "I didn't even know how much you were spending until Stella told me how much some of those clothes cost! And these jewelry! They're **brand name!** Way too expensive!" She was pacing, trying to control her adrenaline fuelled energy.

"What's the problem? I have the money." He didn't get it. He's a freaking multimillionaire. He could buy her cars for two weeks straight if he wanted! Whenever he bought something like the necklace he was holding for one of his former girlfriends, they loved it! Wanted more!

Macy shuffled in front of him, her voice quiet and anger seemingly dissipated. "I just…"

Nick leaned closer, curiosity doubled at what could have her so flustered.

She just sighed before looking into his eyes. "I'm not for sale Nick."

* * *

**Read & Review**

**-Ramen**


End file.
